


Wreck

by Froody



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Rapple, also I tagged both the rapple rs bc I’m not sure which one this falls into hhhhb, but it’s really minor, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/pseuds/Froody
Summary: Raven Queen, daughter of the infamous Evil Queen, has always been a wreck of emotions as far as she can remember.A really short drabble





	Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my docs when I found this. Even though it’s really short, I decided to share it bc I really like it.

Raven Queen, daughter of the infamous Evil Queen, has always been a wreck of emotions as far as she can remember.

Her earliest memories are filled with tears provoked by bullies, sometimes from her mother’s abuse, and the pressure of knowing that one day she’ll follow in her mother’s footsteps.

Her earliest memories also have that little girl with blonde curls always coming to her rescue and telling off those bullies or giving her apple slices whenever she was down.

Now, she’s looking out the window of her dorm , her attention focused at that same little girl, who is now all grown up. She’s beautiful, the equivalent of Aphrodite with her soft blonde curls, deep-blue eyes, and snow-white skin.

Raven scoffed.

Even though she’s beautiful, she’s selfish and naive.

She would never understand.

No one does.

Raven Queen is a wreck of emotions and right now, her stomach is boiling in fear for the day she’s been dreading her entire life.


End file.
